Rise of the Guardians 2: A New Hope
by Skyfire Earthrain
Summary: When Pitch teams up with Hate and Death he accomplishes his goal and kills the Guardians, he thinks he has fimaly won but MiM has created four new new Guardians to fight pitch and save the other guardians. Tragic at first so no promises. The rest of my characters will be OC's so hate if you that don't read it. Takes place roughly 20 years after the first battle
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1- The Destruction of the Guardians

**Hey there! this is my first ever story so yeah lets see where it goes. I may change it a bit later on make it longer and more descriptive and yeah anyways please don't hate it **

* * *

Nicholas St. North stood there in the dark alleyway his face, brow and whole body drenched in sweat from battle. He, Toothiana, Sandman, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Jack Frost stood there in that dark ally, cornered from an even more powerful Pitch Black and his two new allies. Jealous Hate a female with long raven black hair going down to her waist, with the same golden metallic eyes that pitch had, she had thin lips curved in a cruel smile, her clothes consisted of a long black satin dress with one shoulder cord that went well past her knees, and pitch black stiletto heels with sharpened points, she held a lance in her left hand and a small circular shield in her right. Then there was Death, death… that is it he has no second name, all you could see were two blood red eyes shining through the shadow of the long hooded robe he wore a long boney arm held a scythe made out of bones.

"hahaha you Guardians thought you would be a match for us?! Don't make me laugh!" pitch coldly said.

At that Sandy rushed Pitch trying to catch him off guard only to have a sword of nightmare sand run through him. "Sandy!" all the guardians yelled at once. Pitch pulled the blade back and threw sandy back at the guardians. Sandy's body started to turn into golden dust and floating off towards the moon. One by one the Guardians flung themselves at their opponents only to be cut down soon only Jack remained. Jack let out a roar of anger and flew towards Pitch ice forming around his staff to become a makeshift sword.

"tsk tsk tsk Jack all your friends are gone. I will make the same offer I offered you a thousand years ago; join us, you don't have to die" Pitch said with what sounded like hope in his voice.

"No! Why would I join you?!" jack yelled at the Nightmare king.

"Oh well, it was your choice." Pitch said. Pitch formed a dagger in his other hand and stabbed Jack.

Jack fell to the ground, his body fading to dust,_ I've failed you MiM. I'm sorry_. Jack's body disintegrated before it hit the ground.

"Hahaha yes! We finally destroyed the Guardians! It's time for darkness to rise again. No more cowering, no more waiting for the night, no more plotting or scheming! We won." Pitch said triumphantly

The moon shone brightly that night, Pitch thought it was in mourning for the guardians but no MiM had a plan, a plan to create new Guardians to resurrect the old one, no pitch has not won, he is not even close.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2 A Burning Phoenix

Hi! Second chapter woot! anyways real quick I own nothing but the plot and the OC's. Phoenix flame and Aqua Lily are going to be used in another story by Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness.

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the clear, warm summer air as smoke filled the air. The people of Paia, Mui scrambled to put out the fire that was raging through the town. One house in particular had the most attention from the fire fighter's due to the people trapped. A twenty one year old rushed around the inside of the burning house trying to find someone.

"Sky!" a feminine voice screamed out in desperation.

" Lily! I'm coming!" Sky screamed, he dashed through the burning carnage, his boots melted to his feet, his shirt non-existent, his pants shredded and tattered, but he didn't care he wanted to protect her. He would not let Lily die, not on his life, he didn't want to lose her. He ran from room to room the air around him, thick with smoke, started to choke him and the fire continued to lick at him but he didn't notice.

Sky burst open the last room in the house to see an eighteen year old girl. He knew it was Lily even though the smoke blurred his vision, he knew every detail of her, but his thoughts were disturbed by the raging fire."Lily!" Sky yelled as he ran towards her, he knelt down and picked her unconscious form up wedding style _Don't leave me…please_ sky thought. The fire was becoming more intense skky had to think fast, a nice wind blew through an open window showing the perfect escape, the only problem was the three foot jump to the ground.

Sky took a deep breath and took a step back using his arms to cover Lily's body he jumped straight through the window shattering the remaining glass and fell to the ground he landed hearing a snap from his right leg but he continued to limp to a nearby palm tree and set Lily underneath it. Sky set her down gently and kissed her on her forehead. Sky felt delirious and started to walk towards the beach.

He didn't know how long he walked but soon he was at the beach, and he collapsed on his knees and pulled out an ocean blue crystal ring that was in his charred pants. He starred at for what seemed like hours until he finally said out loud "I'm sorry Lily, I guess your prince won't be coming after all…" and at that sky collapsed in the wet beach sand.

The moon shown brighter as rays of the radiant light landed on a burnt body covered in beach sand. The body slowly floated into the air a fiery light swarmed around him. His body became healed and his skin lightly tanned, his hair became short and spiky turning to pitch black with scarlet red in the middle of each spike, his eyes opened to show Scarlet brimmed gold eyes, he wore blood red hooded robes with black, loose fitting knee length pants and he wore black combat boots. His body grew too be about 6'6 in height and his body was muscular.

He looked to the moon and felt a comfort wash over him. He looked around him and saw two katana, one slightly shorter than the other, lying on the ground about two feet away from him. When he picked up the two katana the blades glowed a fiery red, and when he swung them fire came out from the back. When he was in mid air, fire erupted out of his feet and he started to rise into the air …he was flying!

The male, who looked too be about 21, saw a town in the distance so he flew over to the town. He saw a bunch of people surrounding a woman around 18, he wanted to see what was going on so he walked up to one of the men with yellow helmets on.

"Hey what's going-" the male stopped dead in his tracks w when he went right through the man. _Wha…what's going on?_ He tried twice more to get the man's attention but when that did not work, he started screaming out praying that someone heard him, but no one did. He finally stopped trying and headed back to wear he was a created.

He stared at the moon once he got back to the beach, _ What going on? Why is this happening? _**Your name is Phoenix Flame, you have a great destiny just be patient young one. **Phoenix looked at the moon…_okay I guess that I'll just go swimming or something._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guy's sorry I haven't posted in forever, basically I broke the screen on my laptop so I had to buy a new one and I have been really busy with school but I am back and ready to roll.**

* * *

Lily walked through the tropical forest, trying to clear her head. Once again Johnny tried to make a move on her, even though he knows that she is still not over Sky. The fire that took Sky's life only happened three years ago. Nobody found his body but, they did know that he went into the burning building to save her, she was found with a couple cuts and burns and unconscious on the beach behind her house but she was the only one there. The searchers followed a trail of blood onto another beach but the trail ended to nothing, after looking for two days they gave up and proclaimed he was dead. His family lived in the U.S so his stuff was sent to them; the only thing she got was his crimson red ruby ring that he always wore. Lily really missed Sky, she cried almost every night since the fire.

"HELLLPPP!"

A voice cried out in fear, ripping Lily out if her thoughts. Lily started running through the forest and came out in to a clearing with a little girl, probably ten years of age, standing at the edge of a giant natural spring looking out in desperation as a little boy, probably her little brother was struggling to stay above the surface of the water. With out any hesitation or change of pace Lily dived into the water reaching the boy in seconds.

"Please help me!" Cried the little boy

"It's okay I got you."

Only after the boy grabbed onto her back did she realize the spring leads to the ocean and that she was slowly being sucked down into the watery chasm. Her mind raced through different ideas to get her and the child to safety but none of them would end the way she wanted _what do I do? I can't let this kid die._ she thought _but I can _with that final realization Lily picked up the kid and threw him as hard as she could. Lily let out a resulting sigh as the boy hit the ground and the sister ran over to him. Lily slowly started to sink to the bottom of the spring. Lily held her breath all the way to the bottom all the while thinking of one thing or rather, one person Sky, _well at least he will be proud of me when I see him in heaven _she thought as she slowly lost consciousness.

Moon beams shone on the tropical spring, a figure slowly rose up from the warm water, the figure had a thin, feminine figure, her hair started to change color to a light aqua blue, the water formed a light blue tank top with floral designs and blue jean short shorts, and on her feet a pair of aqua green flip flops formed out of the water. And on her right hand was a crimson red ruby ring.

The girl opened her eyes, which were a deep shade of aqua marine, and looked at the moon, **Your name is Aqua Lily, you have a great destiny ahead of you beware though, you cannot be seen by regular people.** The moon said in a caring voice. "Why? Why are you telling me this" the girl asked. **Because you are the closest child of mine, you can feel me the closer I get to earth and you can feel when I get further away. Now you must look for the rising Phoenix, only when you stand together will the darkness fade.** And with that the voice left not to be heard again.

Lily started to walk around when she realized she was walking on water, Lily jumped up into the air out of shock and a cloud formed under neath her fee and she started flying. "Woo hoo! This is awesome, I am actually flying!" Lily yelled and whooped as she went hurtling threw the air.


	4. Chapter 35

**Hey guy's/girl's this not an update( Really sorry ) but I can only post on weekends and I'm asking for a little help I need two characters for my story. **

-Spirit Of Time

-Spirit Of Wind

* * *

**Here Is The Prompt:**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers:

What they Think About:

North-

Sandy-

Tooth-

Bunnymund-

Jack-

Pitch-

MiM-

Hobbies:

Biography:

Cause of Death:

Feelings usually experienced:

* * *

**I am really trying to get my readers involved so please submit your ideas.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I kept my promise anyways here is the story it took a little longer than expected because I accidenitly guy Phoenixes name as Sky so yeah had to change that.**

**Oh and the character contest: Wind has been filled in by_ Gotta Love Vamps_. I also decided to add a fifth character and that on has already been filled by _clarinetgeek4_. so that leaves ONLY Time. I also decided to put a few more extras in that the main characters meet on there quest so if you want to fill out the prompt and submit the character and you might see your character in future chapters or used in the sequel to this story.  
**

**Well lets go.**

**Oh if you want a great experience listen to On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons, thatss what i listened to to write the stori gah stupid puppy stop licking my keyboard.**

* * *

**Phoenix(POV)**

It was a clear mid-summers day, the sun was at its zenith and the temperature was perfect thanks to one spirit. A flash of red went hurtling through the air as an excited Phoenix Flame, headed back to Paia.

_It has only been Five years since my birth_ Phoenix thought _but I've learned so much, like I get to make the weather warmer and control the season of summer. It is lonely though being the only spirit near my age and not hiding in fear…of what exactly I don't know but every single spirit is afraid of this guy called Pitch, like he is some kind of God, what's with that anyway. Great I'm rambling to myself again. _

Out of the corner of his eye Phoenix saw what looked like a good wave coming in from the ocean and decided it was a good time to surf. _Whoop better change first_ he thought, at a snap of Phoenix's fingers a ring of fire surrounded him and started to change the clothes he was wearing. Soon all he was wearing was a pair of crimson shorts on and the same ocean blue ring he had since his creation.

"Ok let's see if I can catch this wave." Phoenix said out loud. Phoenix started to dive from the air gaining speed the more he fell. "Almost, almost NOW!" Phoenix yelled while he flipped mid air so his feet hit the water. The water made a loud splash as Phoenix's bare feet were used to keep on top of the water as he started to surf the wave. 'Woo hoo this wave is awesome!" Sky yelled in excitement.

**Lily(POV)**

_What the..?_ Lily thought as she heard someone yelling out in the ocean, _weird maybe I should go check it out. I wonder who the yelling came from._ As Lily ran to go check out the yelling her mind started to drift to her thoughts again. _I haven't left these islands since my birth and I still have not found this phoenix I'm supposed to find, stupid moon why can't you just tell me where it is gahh._

Lily ran out to the edge of the island and saw an incredible sight a boy around her age was surfing, now that wasn't unusual but what was, was the fact he was doing it without any SHOES on. Her breath got caught in her throat as she looked at the boy he was perfect, with his semi long spiky black hair with those hot crimson streaks, his body was lean and muscular and his eyes, those eyes were beautiful, l they were gold but with scarlet brimming them, all in all he was hot_. I didn't even think that was possible except for me. Maybe I should try to talk to him…wait he won't see me, just like everyone else._

"Woo hoo!" Phoenix yelled again he was having so much fun. Soon the wave came close to the cliff of the island and he jumped into the air and was about to go flying through the forest when he flew right into someone.

**Both(POV)**

"Oof! Sorry I guess I didn't see you there wait…" Phoenix said while he looked at this gorgeous girl in front of him. She had a slim figure, long light blue…wait her hair just changed color to a slightly darker blue weird… her eyes are what caught him the most though they were a beautiful shade of aqua marine and he could look at them forever but that didn't happen "…can you see me?"

"Can you see me?" Lily asked as she just stared at this hot guy who can SEE her?

"Yeah." They both said in unison.

"Oh my gosh you're the first human to ever see me!" lily said excitedly.

"Same but I'm not a human, I am a spirit."

"So am I!" Lily said, _can this get any better first I meet this totally hot guy then he can actually see me and now he is a spirit like me. This is awesome._

"So what's your name?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh! Aqua Lily, what about you?"

"Phoenix Flame."

Once again Lily's breath caught in her throat. _Could he be the one I'm looking for_?


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know I said I will be updating on the Weekends but things at my house got hectic and I escape by writing.**

**Anyways Here We GO!**

**Oh and i will be updating again this weekend.**

* * *

"So you're the spirit of summer and fire?" Lily asked as Phoenix and she walked through the moon lit tropical jungle making sure they did not trip over anything and embarrass themselves in front of the other spirit.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, well besides being hunted down by this guy called pitch." Phoenix said nonchalantly.

"Wait... Pitch? Who is he?" Lily asked a little bit worried about Phoenix_, wait why am I worried about him? I met him only ten minutes ago. _

"I don't know some mad man that other spirits hide from. It really doesn't make sense to me."

"Really? That really does make no sense.' Lily started to look at Phoenix's body seeing how he wasn't in that much clothing. She started to stare at his chest _No! Stop staring! He is going to notice and think you're a freak_. But she continued to stare until Phoenix looked at her and realized he was still in his bathing suit. _Oh crap I forgot to change man this is awkward he thought._

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to change out of my bathing suit." Phoenix blurted out.

"It's cool you look ama-I mean yeah please change." Lily was mentally slapping herself for almost saying how hot he was.

Phoenix snapped his fingers and soon was back in his regular clothes. _There that's better_ he thought.

"Wow" was all Lily could say as she looked phoenix over his hair was still the same but he now wore blood red hooded robes with black loose fitting knee length pants, and wore black combat boots. But what grabbed Lily's attention were the two swords on his back. _Wow I didn't know he used swords as weapons but it does bring his look together._

"Uh something wrong Lily?" Phoenix asked

"Huh? No!" Lily almost shouted at him but that was due to her being distracted.

The two spirits kept on having random conversations trying to get to know each other. They both found each other looking into their eyes and staying like that until something in forest made a noise and then they would continue to talk. Neither of them saw their rings glow faintly or feel the weird energy coming from the rings, it didn't matter to them. The only thing that mattered was each other.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Like I said I would be posting on the weekend didn't think I would keep my promise did ya? **

**Anyways Here We. GO.**

* * *

The sun started to rise on the islands, its ray's bringing the warmth wherever they hit. One stray ray fell on two sleeping figures, the light landing on the couple that somehow entangled together the night before. More of the sun rays started to land on the two causing them to stir.

_Mmm… It's so warm here. I wonder why…_ Lily thought just as she started two look up, her head brushing past something. _Oh. My. God. How did I end up in this position?!_ Lily thought ash she looked at the situation she was in with Phoenix; her body was wrapped up by his body in a protective embrace, his body giving off a warm heat. _I mean last night me and Phoenix were on opposite sides of the fire. What do I do, do I just stay here and not disturb him, because he does look really good when he is sleeping, or do I move? Then again I am comfortable. Maybe I can just go back to sleep._

In seconds Lily was back to sleep, just as her body gave off even breaths Phoenix woke up. _Huh… why am I… Oh no_ phoenixes' mouth dropped to the ground as he realized the predicament he was in. _Maybe if I move slowly I can avoid waking her up._ Sky moved slowly, first he unwrapped the arm on top of Lily's sleeping form, than he slowly started to move her to have his other arm free. After a few minutes Phoenix was standing up.

"Whew I'm glad that's done now what to do for the day maybe I can hang out with her?" Phoenix thought out loud. He started to walk to the forest when he stepped on a tree branch. "Ooh" phoenix cringed at the snapping sound _please don't wake up, please don't wake up please, please, please don't wake up._ Phoenix thought

"*yawn*Oh that was a good sleep. Hey Phoenix! Where are you going, trying to ditch me?" Lily said drowsily.

"No I was just trying to figure out what to do today. I think I have to spread summer in a few places. You can come with me if you want."

"Sure!

The two started to fly towards North America. Passing ship's sail boats, the occasional air plane and helicopter.

After a couple of hours of flying Phoenix started to have a repeating question pop in his head, _what does Lily do exactly?_

"Phoenix you okay?" Lily asked with a worried look on her face.

"Oh yeah I'm good! I was just wondering, what do you do exactly?"

"Oh that. I control the ocean and rain, I don't really have to go anywhere I just have to think of places that need rain and it just happens."

"So you haven't left the islands?"

"No not really."

"Oh well that's cool."

The two spirits kept on conversing while Phoenix did his job. Time to time they would stop and laugh at the kids in schools dying to get outside and enjoy the nice day. They both were having a great day.

Soon they had to head back to the island. Somehow they ended up racing each other. Phoenix was in the lead, barely, when he got hit with some black shadow.

"Uhg!" Phoenix went flying backwards into the water.

"Phoenix!" Lily screamed. She went darting to the water to help her friend out.

"Hahaha oh now that was funny!" A dark lustrous voice said.

Phoenix looked at the owner of the voice, a female with long raven black hair going down to her waist, with the same golden metallic eyes, she had thin lips, her clothes consisted of a long black satin dress with one shoulder cord that went well past her knees, and pitch black stiletto heels with sharpened points, she held a lance in her left hand and a small circular shield in her right stood in front of them.

"Who are you?"

"Well I am Jealous Hate young Phoenix."

* * *

**Real Quick question. Do you think I am a Boy or a Girl, just want to know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in weeks, I had finals and I also made up with basically a sister, and oh yeah more High school drama Fml.**

**Anyways I plan on catching up on my story by posting every two days this week. Again I state please review I really like to read feedback. so with out further adieu here we go! **

* * *

"Well I am Jealous Hate young Phoenix, and, well let's just say you can't live any longer due to your destiny." Hate said in a bored tone as she her eye's started to roam.

"Well hello there! I didn't see you there." Hate said surprised as her eye's fell upon Lily, "My question is: why are you two hanging out together?" she said as her eyes squinted together in, what looked like, jealousy.

Lily stood next to Phoenix, "Because he is my friend and you will not harm him."

"Well, we will have to see about that."

Hate moved faster than Lily could comprehend and in seconds Hate was above Lily ready to strike. The lance was brought down at a speed that would make light seem slow, Lily closed her eyes ready for what's to come.

*CLANG*

Lily's Eye's shot open to see Phoenix's blades crossed and holding the lance back.

"You will NOT harm her!" Phoenix growled.

Phoenix movements were like lightning; fast, sharp, unreadable. Hate brought her shield to protect herself as one of the katana swiped towards her head, but than the other one came flying towards her other side. Hate barely had time to bring her lance up before getting hit and sent flying.

Phoenix brought his katana to his face and crossed the blades, fire started to come forth from the blades as he concentrated on his power. Hate saw this as an opening and rushed to hit him but she was shot with bullets of water. Hate looked around and found Lily surrounded by streams of water.

"You didn't think I couldn't defend myself did you?" Lily asked as she pointed her hands towards Hate.

Hate looked at Phoenix who just finished charging his attack and froze in fear as he let rip a giant X of flame at her and heard the sound of a cannon of water launch towards her. She brought forth the shadows to protect her only to have them destroyed when she was hit by the two attacks.

"Gahh" Hate screamed as the after effects of the attacks hit her. Hate started to fall towards the water, her body weakened and not listening to her. Right before she hit the water Black sand came flying and grabbed her.

"I told you not to fight him but did you listen? No! Now look at what happened." A deep voice with a slight British accent said. Pitch faded out of the black sand holding Hate causing Lily and Phoenix to go back into battle stances.

"Please I don't have the time to fight you two, but Phoenix; I will be back for you. That's a promise." Pitch said as he started to fade into the black sand.

As soon as Pitch was gone Phoenix collapsed, getting caught by Lily, barely.

"Sorry Lily, I am just really tired from that last attack. That was Pitch by the way." Phoenix said, the last part a small smile playing on his lips.

Lily carried Phoenix to her home on the small island, using a gentle breeze to propel herself forward.

_**(Time elapse)**_

When Lily got Phoenix to her cave, she went to her room and laid him down on her queen sized bed. Once he was set down she made sure that the injuries he had sustained were treated to, than she worked on herself so she wouldn't get an infection or anything.

By the time Lily was done the clock on her night stand read 11:00 at night. Lily was just exhausted from the day and fell asleep on the bed right next to Phoenix without realizing it. Once again Phoenix's and Lily's rings were glowing as their hands interlocked together, lacing their fingers. Both sleeping spirits smiled in their sleep.

Phoenix's arm snaked around lily protecting her from imaginary foes while Lily moved her head closer into Phoenix's chest. The sight of the two spirits cuddling would make anyone's heart melt, except for Pitch, he just stood there looking at the two in disgust before fading into the shadows.

**_(Time Elapse)_**

Phoenix woke with a start_, what? Where am I?_ He thought as he stared around the room he was in. It looked like a bedroom inside of a cave; it had a fluffy blue rug in the middle of the room with a plain wooden desk at one end, a closet at another, and two doors one looked like it led to a bathroom while the other looked to lead into the hall.

_What is on my arm?_ Phoenix thought as he looked down. _Oh my God! Why am I in the same bed as Lily, holding her in my arms?_ He thought, madly trying to figure out how he ended up in this position and also how to get out of it without waking Lily. _Then a thought struck him, didn't we end up in this predicament before. _Phoenix had to stop himself from laughing out of fear of waking Lily up.

_Eh, it's time to wake up anyways_, Phoenix thought. He slowly started to shake Lily.

"Wake up sleepy head, I would very much like to get free." Phoenix said as he continued to shake Lily.

"Wha? Phoenix…why are you…in my bed…" Lily said groggily.

"I don't know I was about to ask the same question." Phoenix said with a light smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah…I put you here because you were still unconscious and I kinda fell asleep after treating my wounds." Lily said with a sleepy look on her face.

"Well thank you." Phoenix said.

"No problem Flix." Lily said as she went back to sleep, curling in Phoenix's body yet again.

_Eh Maybe a couple more minutes of sleep_. Phoenix thought.

* * *

Again I am Really sorry and again I ask, who do you think I am Guy or Girl?


	9. Chapter 8

**I was done earlier but I accidentally deleted the entire chapter so yeah...**

**This chapters theme Jealousy.**

* * *

Phoenix woke with a start yet again but when he felt something heavy in his arms he knew who it was. Wow, she must have been really tired. Phoenix thought, he then looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it read 11:00 pm, _Holy crap! We slept an entire day! Guess I should look around some_. With that thought Phoenix detangled himself from Lily and got out of bed.

After leaving the bedroom phoenix walked down the hallway passing another bedroom and a giant bathroom. He soon came into a living room/kitchen. The living room had a black Lazyboy reclining chair and a red leather love seat with a small coffee table in the center. The kitchen was not that big it had all the basic things a stainless steel fridge, stove, washing machine, and island._ Interesting_ phoenix thought looking at it all.

"You know I don't think it's polite to search through other people's house's, but that's just me." Lily's voice came from behind him.

"Well it's not polite to use someone you have known for only a few days as a blanket/pillow, but that could only be me." Phoenix retorted sarcastically while turning around.

"True. Hey what time is it?"

"Oh only eleven at night. We have been sleeping for an entire, day nothing big." Phoenix said casually.

"Are you serious?!" Lily squeaked.

"Yeah, it surprised me too."

The conversation would have continued if not for the moon shining through a small hole in the top of the cave.** I am the man in the moon MiM for short. You two have an intertwined destiny. Together you must resurrect The Guardians, if you are to defeat pitch and his allies.**

"Why us and why haven't you answered the questions I asked?" Lily asked.

**That is for me to know and you to not, to resurrect the Guardians you must seek winds loyalty, times wisdom, and metals strength. Without the balance of five the last believer will not remember and the world will be lost. Pitch seeks to destroy all hope in the world gather the last three Protectors to succeed.**

With that the voice was gone and Phoenix and Lily just stared at each other for a moment. Each one studying the emotions in each others eyes.

"So what do you think MiM was talking about with time and wind and metal?"Lily asked.

"Well I think he is talking about the wind spirit when he reffered to 'winds loyalty', I don't know about the other's or the last believer or anything else though."

"There is a wind spirit?"

"Wow, you really haven't left the Islands."

"Nope, now do you know the wind spirit?"

"Yeah, we may want to go outside before I call her though."

Lily showed Phoenix the way out. They were by the pool she woke up in. moonlight bathing them.

"HEY BREEZY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Phoenix yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm here, I'm here yeesh no reason to yell." Said a very melodious feminine voice.

Lily's mouth dropped at the sight of the wind spirit, she was around the age appearance of sixteen, with long brown hair with blue eyes… that just changed to green… weird … she wore a white knee length dress with black leather sandals. She was around the height of 5, 4, with a slim figure. She was just so perfect.

What next killed Lily, the wind spirit hugged, HUGGED, Phoenix. _I can't believe she just hugged him, on purpose!_ Lily thought.

"Lily, this is Breeze Makani." Phoenix said with a smile on his face. He noticed that Lilies hair turned a darker shade of blue. I wonder what that means? He thought.

"Please call me Breezy, don't let Sparky here get any rumors in your head.'

Lily had to hold back a laugh "Sparky? Nice and I am Aqua Lily, but as you can tell you can just call me Lily."

"Alright, by the way you look amazing."

"Ehhehehe Thanks."

"Now, Sparky why did you call me?" Breeze said turning to Phoenix.

"Its Phoenix and we need your help." Phoenix said in a very serious tone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to write, I was supporting my sister who was going through a church. This Chapter and Character are dedicated to her.**

**Read and Review pls. **

**Here we go in 3... 2... 1...**

* * *

Lily stared at the back of Breezy's head with jealously as she followed Phoenix and Breezy to Phoenixes home. The two in front of her were just laughing and joking around acting as though she wasn't even there_, Some nice guy_ she though sarcastically _all he does is flirt, flirt, flirt. Here I thought I found a really nice guy but no I find a jerk who instantly forgets someone's existence. Uhg why does this only happen to me? Wait, why does this feel familiar… I don't know._

"Here we are! Welcome to my humble abode." Phoenix said as he stopped by the side of a volcano they were at.

"Uh... Phoenix there is nothing here except hot cliff face." Lily stated with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah Sparky what gives?"

"It's here you just have to open your eyes and believe in the unseen." Phoenix said as he walked towards the cliff face. Phoenix placed his hand on part of the stone surface and spoke to it.

"Obsecro te, mons flagrans, ut intret in muros tuos aperire." As soon as Phoenix was done speaking the cliff face started to shake. Soon the cliff face started splitting apart where Phoenix's hand was revealing an entrance to a cave.

"Welcome to my abode." Phoenix said as he led the girls in to the cave.

They soon entered a giant room with column's of gold holding the place up, the color, gold and jade, was everywhere, at the end of the giant hall was a throne made of gold with intricate designs of jade, there were two doorways one on each end of the room leading to elsewhere but in the middle of the room was a giant globe, the rafters of the giant hall was covered in phoenixes.

Sitting in the throne though was a girl, she wore a tree camo tank top with light brown shorts and tan flip flops, she had long brown hair and stunning bright brown eyes with gold rimming them, though she was tall for a female at 5.7, her figure wasn't super model perfect she was a little more filled out, she wore a bored expression on her face, she looked out of place in this palace. _Are you kidding me! There's another girl!_ Lily, her jealousy getting the best of her.

"Ah sister! What are you doing here I thought I asked you to give me a heads up when you're coming" Phoenix said, his face having an annoyed look on it. "It's not that you aren't good company or anything, it's just you end up pulling some extravagant prank that ticks off Mother, who is way too protective by the way, and I somehow have to help hide you for a couple months while she calms down. So NO PRANKS!"

_Wow so Phoenix doesn't like pranks_? Lily thought. The three of them walked towards phoenixes sister.

"So Sparky…You have a sister? I didn't even know that!" Breez said enthusiastically.

"Technically no, she is not my sister by blood. She was created a year after I was, on the same night, but that was not the only thing. Her name is Daughter Earth but she goes by Bloom. You see Mother Nature wanted a daughter so she asked Man In Moon for a daughter so bloom was born, she can control all the seasons but she prefers summer more, that brought an idea in my head. Out of every spirit I am the only one who can control and understand the phoenix's, not even the Animal King can get them to obey him, well I _was_ the only, Mother found out Bloom liked the phoenixes that I control, so Mother brought her here. Bloom was mesmerized by the phoenixes, she started to talk to one and it flew onto her shoulder! We found out that she can control them as well just not as much, so everyone called us siblings." Phoenix explained.

"Yeah, though it's not rainbows and butterflies being related to him. Sometimes he gets so uptight, anyways I have a message from Mother she says 'Phoenix must come to my palace in three days, darkness is overwhelming and it must stop.' And I have been waiting here for two days, so you need to go tomorrow."

"Ok, We will just spend the night here, oh by the way this here," Phoenix said, he pointed to Lily, "is Aqua Lily, aka Lily, and this is," Phoenix moved over to Breeze, " is Breeze Makani, aka Breezy. MiM said I need them for something."

"Hey, it's your personal life." With that final comment Bloom left.

"Alright with that over let me show you two your rooms for the night." Phoenix said as he led the girls to their rooms.

_**(Time Elapse)**_

Lily stood on a balcony in the room she was in, she still couldn't get The fact that Phoenix may like Breeze_. Why does he have to like her? I thought he liked me, I mean I know we didn't know each other that along but still…_

"Hey Lily?" it was Breeze. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why were you staring at me all the way here, is it because you think there is something between me and Phoenix?"

"…How did you Know?" Lily asked in a barely audible whisper.

"It's pretty obvious, but to make things clear, I don't like Phoenix that way and trust me he is the same. The entire time we were heading here he was talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, there is no reason to be jealous."

"I am not jealous! Am I?" Lily asked.

"Yes you are, it's obvious and trust me I am not trying to take your man." With that breeze left back to her room.

_How am I jealous and why does it feel so familiar_. Lily thought. **Sky!** _What the where'd that voice come from,_ **Sky**! _There it is again_! A bright light flashed making Lily fee like she was about to collapse, then she blacked out.

* * *

The wierd language was Japanese it loosely translates to "I beseech thee, burning mountain, to open your walls so i may enter."


	11. Chapter 10

**Uhhhg I am sooo sorry i haven't updated, first my computer got a virus, than my brother deleted my story, than i had a church thing over the weekend. anyways I know this is extremely short, i have huge writers block.**

**Anyways this is kind of a filler chapter but it still counts**

* * *

"Alright are we ready to go?" Breezy said as she walked up to the over two spirits.

"Yeah, it's a long trip to Mother Nature's place, we need to leave soon and travel fast and hard."

"Ok!" Breezy said energetically, "you okay there Lily? You look distracted."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, so can we go?" Lily said.

"Wow, you want to leave my place that fast? I guess it's not nice enough for you." Phoenix said sarcastically.

Lily didn't catch the sarcasm, her face turned cherry red, and she became flustered. "W-what?! N-no it's not bad it is really beautiful! I just want to see what Mother Nature wants!"

Phoenix and Breezy burst out laughing, "hahahahahahaha Lily calm down I was being sarcastic, and it's fine."

"Oh..."

"Anyways lets go!" Phoenix said enthusiastically.

**( Time Elapse)**

Phoenix was getting irritated, the three spirits have been traveling for a good day and Breezy, there s called guide, had gotten lost twice. Why is this taking so long? He thought.

"He we are!"

Phoenix looked at his surroundings, they were at crater lake, in Oregon. It was about midsummer so phoenix made sure that every where was nice and warm and beautiful but here was just stunning. The water was crystal blue, the sun was at just the right angle and the whole lake came alive. The three spirits glided down to Wizard Island.

"Ok so where is this so called Palace of Nature?" Phoenix asked.

"Its right here,"

"There is nothing here Breezy, the only thing here is that tree… Is the tree the way to the palace?" Phoenix asked.

"Yup, this why boys are stupid, right Lily?" breezy said as she placed her hand on the tree.

"Haha yup!" Lily said.

Breezy placed her hand on the trunk of the tree and let the wind surround her. The tree started to shake, the trunk started to lower down to show a doorway.

The three spirits walked into the doorway and entered a giant room, the doorway closing behind them. The room was much like Phoenixes but there were three chairs, each with their own symbol, a moon in the middle, a clock on the left, and a tree on the right, in the middle of the room surrounded by four symbols, a sun, a leaf, a snowflake, and a rose.

"Ah the three spirits, welcome!" a female voice said. The three looked towards the source of the voice, a middle aged women was walking towards them. She was around five, six, she had a slightly weighted figure, she had long brown hair with honey blonde streaks in it, with the occasional grey hair, it was about waist length. She wore a light green sundress and no shoes and she had grey eyes.

"Ah mother nature it's good to see you again!" Breezy said.

"Ah breezy welcome, I'm glad you didn't get lost this time."

"She did, she was just making us fly fast." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix Flame and Aqua Lily, welcome we have much to discuss."


End file.
